


【海王】【Arthur / Orm】先喂饱我吧弟弟（ABO）

by 19991110min



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pregnant
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19991110min/pseuds/19991110min
Summary: 奥姆不知道除了喂饱孩子，还得喂饱他的哥哥





	【海王】【Arthur / Orm】先喂饱我吧弟弟（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 一个哺乳play

在没有遇到亚瑟，他的王之前，奥姆从来没有想过自己会为一个人生下孩子，即使他是一个Omega。

但现在，看看他，几近透明的白色纱料仿佛轻轻一扯就会开裂，如同沉醉在情欲中的Omega因过于强烈的刺激落下的眼泪般晶莹圆润的珍珠镶满了整件长袍，衬得奥姆从脖子一直延续到大腿根部的点点红痕更加明显，小穴里还残留着亚瑟昨晚射进去的精液，红肿的内壁还在不停的抽搐，弄得奥姆时不时就得扭动盈盈可握的水蛇腰变换坐姿。

他刚出生2个月的长子急切地把因为哺乳期涨大的得如鲜嫩的红葡萄般大小的乳头往嘴里吮吸，浓郁香甜的洁白乳汁颤颤巍巍地从乳孔流出，一点都不浪费地灌溉着亚特兰蒂斯的一下任王。

亚瑟刚走入寝宫，看到的就是那么一幅圣洁的母性与纯真的色情交织在一起的画面，他的弟弟，他的王后，同时也是他最珍贵的Omega正殷勤地哺育着他们的子嗣，偶尔粉嫩肿痛的奶头被那个继承了他父亲的粗鲁的混小子重重地一阵拉扯后，淡色的樱唇微微张着，不由得唤出如塞壬的歌声般动听的呻吟。

亚瑟忍不住上前把刚喂饱孩子哄他睡着的Omega扑倒在柔软的贝壳床上，粗壮的手臂紧紧地困住奥姆胡乱动弹的身躯，属于Alpha的炽热信息素像深海里熔浆把Omega的刚褪下不久的情欲热潮又重新挑起来。

“哥哥…不要扯……那里……刚被宝宝吸过……很痛”奥姆湿漉漉的蓝眼睛祈求地望着他的兄长，愈渐饱满的乳房被亚瑟用力一捏，还没有流尽的乳汁如喷泉般溅了出来，又落回洁白如玉的腹部，亚瑟火热的舌头一点一点地把他弟弟产下的母乳舔舐进口中，舌头的粗粝感刺激得奥姆挺起了腰部，勾勒出一条完美的曲线，又在亚瑟突然间粗暴地用牙齿往外扯着他的乳头想吸取更多美味的汁液时重重落下。

“哥哥，说好的今天让我休息的……啊～”奥姆抽泣着向他的王求饶，金色的睫毛被泪水打湿，像极了被困在水潭中挣扎着要飞起来的凤蝶。

“我的王后，你没有权利拒绝，而且……”亚瑟的手顺着奥姆大腿边的纱衣慢慢滑入直到摸到那个流着淫水的小穴，带着厚茧的手指在穴口恶意地画着圈儿，随即一个挺进，层层媚肉争先恐后地紧紧缠住亚瑟的手指，“你这个淫荡的小嘴不是需要大家伙来把它堵住吗？。”

“啊！！”成功把奥姆逼出了一声甜腻至极的呻吟，羞愤的Omega无助地散发着引人犯罪的芳香，自从生下宝宝后奥姆原来清冷幽淡的深海信息素就附上了一阵甜腻的奶香味，勾得亚瑟老是把视线往奥姆洁白高耸的胸部那瞧。

“小声点，弟弟，可别吵醒了你的儿子”睡着了的小王子纯洁得像一个小天使，陷入了香甜的梦境，却不知道离他不远处，他的母后正被父皇狠狠地蹂躏着。

“昨天不是才干过吗？怎么又变得那么紧了？”亚瑟毫不怜惜地又往里面探了两根手指，可即使有着Omega淫水的润滑效果，被干得红肿的穴肉还是不留一点缝隙地咬住粗糙的手指，亚瑟威胁似的拍了拍奥姆挺翘浑圆的屁股，“放松，弟弟”

“不行的……不要了……”奥姆被玩弄得嘴角流下了发亮的涎水，花苞般粉嫩的小舌像被操坏了的母狗一样吐露出来，被亚瑟的另一只手亵玩着。

软烂的舌头纠缠着堵嘴里的手指，憋得奥姆满脸通红，一股隔靴搔痒的感觉从不停蠕动的后穴一直涌上早已被情欲迷得理智全无的大脑，奥姆知道他Omega的本能又在渴望着Alpha的侵犯，渴望Alpha用滚烫的精液把他的生殖腔填满。

亚瑟把手指从奥姆的后穴中抽出，沾满了淫水的手指附上了一层透亮的光泽，像是施舍般撸动着Omega小巧的性器，时不时用指腹抠弄敏感得不像话的尿道口。

不，这太多了，快要丧失思考能力的奥姆脑海中闪现一道白光，粘稠的液体沾湿了两人的小腹，他被他的哥哥撸射了。

“现在换你侍候我了，弟弟”亚瑟低沉的嗓音在奥姆通红的耳垂边萦绕，刚刚高潮过的Omega无力地被Alpha翻了个身，摆出一个母狗般的跪爬的姿势，两双铁手禁锢着雪白的双臀，火热的肉柱仿佛一根烧的滚烫的烙铁，在穴口摩擦了片刻，随即便破开了媚肉的阻隔，对着那张温软湿热的小口一插入内。

又被操开了，奥姆浑浑噩噩地看着衣袍上因为亚瑟蛮横的冲撞而掉落的一颗颗珍珠，仿佛承载了Omega过多的泪水。

亚瑟看着奥姆形状漂亮的双臀，忍不住往上面甩下重重的巴掌，把雪白的臀肉打得啪啪作响，娇嫩的肌肤上留下一个个通红的掌印，每一次的掌掴敏感的穴肉就会紧紧地收缩，狠狠地咬住亚瑟的粗大，连上面的每一根跳动的青筋都能清晰地感受得到。

亚瑟的双手绕过Omega美背，把藏在下面的两个丰满的乳球用力地抓起，又拽又挤地，翻起滚滚乳浪，奥姆被哥哥欺凌得顾不得压低声音，带着泣音喊道“不……别挤了……真的没奶了”

“下一次，你的乳汁要先喂饱我再给那臭小子，听到了吗？”亚瑟连根抽出肉柱，然后像是要把囊袋也插进去般再次连根没入，重复撞击，直到顶到了分泌着大量淫水的生殖腔口，才往那包裹着孕育后代的子宫的两片红肿软肉狠狠研磨，熟悉的饱胀感让奥姆混乱地哼出声，直接用后穴达到了又一次的高潮。

终于，随着高潮后越缩越紧的后穴不停地绞住肉柱，亚瑟把肉柱的最顶端强行塞进了生殖腔内，张开底部的结，锁住了奥姆已经被肉柱撑得没有一丝缝隙的穴口，往最深处射出了炽热滚烫的精液。 浓稠的白浊把Omega小小的子宫都给填满了，亚瑟温柔地抚摸着奥姆瞬间鼓涨起来的小腹。

在奥姆被强烈的射精过程刺激得快要陷入一片黑暗之时，他隐约听到

“再为我生一个孩子吧，弟弟”


End file.
